


Be With You

by georgesmonkey96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Niall-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesmonkey96/pseuds/georgesmonkey96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first ever one shot I've written so sorry in advance if its awful, Please comment at the end and let me know what you think of it, i wanna see how this one goes cause i really enjoyed writing this. Please like comment etc. Thank Yoooou :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles

Louis had a busy day at work, five o'clock couldn't come soon enough for the caramel, haired boy all he wanted to do was go home and cuddle up to his boyfriend.

 

Half past six Louis finally arrived home to his small flat. Walking through the door he slips his shoes off and sticks his keys on the cabinet. In the background Louis could hear the faint sound of the TV and small breathy sounds coming from the bedroom. Upon arrival to the bedroom, Louis eyes fell upon the small blonde Irish boy asleep on the bed in what appeared to be one of Louis hoodies he gave to Niall when the first met four years ago.

Niall had fallen asleep watching some football documentary waiting for Louis to come home and had been asleep for nearly an hour. After five minuets of admiring his boyfriend, Louis placed his hand lightly on Niall’s shoulder and whispered his name to wake him “ _Niall_ ” he whispered, Niall stirred, moaned and rolled over to avoid being woken up again. A small chuckle broke from Louis mouth knowing that Niall hated to be woken up, but Louis was persistent and wanted his boyfriends attention so he tried again but this time he placed his hand on Niall’s side knowing he's ticklish and called his name again “ _Niall_ ”.

Niall rolled over slowly rubbing his eyes open to meet Louis warm blue eyes “ _morning_ ” Louis chimed, “ _when did you get home?_ ” Niall mumbled in a raspy tone to the boy in front of him while adjusted to being woken up unexpectedly. “ _I’ve been home about ten minuets love_ ” Louis replied now sitting at the side of Niall on the bed. Niall nodded in agreement to Louis answer and sat up and leaned over to rest his head on Louis shoulder, Louis smiling at the contact wrapped an arm around Niall’s small waste. “ _i’m so tired_ ” Niall mumbled to louis shoulder.

Louis grip slightly tightened around Niall to pull him closer and mumbled in to Niall’s hair “ _me to_ ”. Niall sighed Louis chirped up again in a soothing tone “ _how about we order pizza and have a movie night in bed? hmmm_ ” content with the idea Niall lifted his head from Louis shoulder and said okay while leaning in to chastely kiss Louis on his soft pink lips.

* * *

 

An hour later both boys are tucked up in bed with an empty pizza box on the bedside cabinet. Niall’s head is resting on Louis chest eyes lazily falling asleep to the sound of Louis heartbeat, while Louis was playing with Niall’s hair, making random and weird hairstyles in Niall’s fluffy blonde troll hair.

At this point the movie is long forgotten about and became background noise to both boys who where quite content in their little universe. Niall spoke up in a barley audible whisper to afraid to break their little bubble “ _How was work?_ ” Louis just sighed to let Niall know he heard what he said “ _stressful today, were getting everything ready for the new line up of smartphones_ ” Niall nodded his head in acknowledgement to Louis answer, but at the same time was burying his face in to the crook of Louis neck 

Louis smiled at the contact and returned the question asking about Niall’s two exams he sat earlier today for his college course, to which Niall replied “ I _think i did really well, i answered every question_ ” Niall stated Proudly. Pleased with Niall’s response louis pressed a small kiss to the top Niall’s head.

It was about half past eight and Niall was tired, mumbling nonsense in his tired state to louis who laid there listening to every sound that came out of his mouth in that thick raspy Irish accent he loved so much. “I _went shopping yesterday and bough a new **…..**_ ” Niall went silent mid sentence causing Louis to think he was having a moment to think, but when he heard the sound of light snoring he moved his head to look down to see Niall had dropped off mid sentence and wrapped his arm tighter around Niall’s lower back.

Louis loved many things about Niall and this was certainly one of them. Smiling at the younger boy laying on top of him Louis mumbled “ _night love_ ” in a huge attempt to not wake Niall before pressing a small kiss to his forehead. Niall’s grip around Louis’ torso tightened slightly making louis smile like a fool before settling down him self for the end of another perfect night with the boy he got to call his boyfriend.


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next Morning Niall is awake before Louis and wants his attention so Niall takes it upon himself to get that attention.

The next morning Niall woke before Louis, his head still resting on louis chest with Louis’ arm draped over his lower back. Niall smiled to himself before intertwining his fingers with the sleeping boy that laid beneath him before lifting his head up slightly to admire Louis peaceful state.

A couple of minuets had passed before Niall’s eyes wandered to the bed side cabinet, where a small bedside clock was sat on top of an empty pizza box that read 10:30AM and Niall decided it was time for Louis to wake up.

Niall placed tender kisses to the column of Louis throat, making the caramel haired boy groan and tighten his grasp on the Irish boy’s hand, interlocking their fingers tighter. Amused with the reaction the blond had just witnessed he kissed and nipped at Louis fine jawline, but kicked it up a gear and slowly started to grind down on louis who’s eyes slowly opened at the new contact to meet breath taking crystal blue eyes and a devilish smirk.

“ _Hi_ ” Louis spoke softly earning a teasing tone of reply from Niall “ _Morning_ ” Louis leaned down, to place his lips upon Niall’s. Before the blonde had time to register to the kiss Louis flipped their positions earning a squeal of surprise from Niall. With Louis now on top his lips devoured Niall’s milky skin sucking a love bite to the base of his neck. “Lou-Louis” Niall moaned breath hitching slightly as Louis teeth grazed one of Niall’s sweet spots.

The pleasure slowly starting to cloud the younger boys mind, plus the added friction from Louis hips grinding down on Niall making him ache in his pants. “ _Lou Ple-Please_ ” Niall breathed chest heaving slightly. Removing his swollen cherry lips from Niall’s collar bones, to admire his work “ _Tell me what you need_ ” Louis whispered into Niall’s ear making his hips buck up to seek that missing bit of friction he had not moments ago. “ _You, I-I need yo-you_ ” content with the answer Louis started kissing and marking a small trail down Niall’s torso, before meeting the waistband of Niall’s boxers.

Louis cupped and mouthed at the noticeable bulge in Niall’s boxers, Niall’s chest heaved and collapsed as he arched off the bed at the added heat. A broken moan escaped from the Irish boys swollen lips “ _Lou_ ”, Louis slipped two fingers inside the waist band of Niall’s Calvin’s and where around the boys ankles in seconds. Niall’s erection slapped up and laid proudly on his stomach Pre-come leaking from the tip. Leaning back on his heels and admired the sight before him, the boy he loved just moments from being thrown over the edge and they’ve only just started.

Louis licked teasingly up the length of Niall’s erection, collecting the falling pre-come sending a shudder through the small blonde “ _Lou, dammit st-stop teasing!_ ” unable to take the of contact anymore. “ _S_ _orry love_ ” before Niall had time to respond Louis had his lips around the tip of Niall’s length, slowly impailing his face.

Niall couldn't take it any longer, when Louis tongue brushed against the head of Niall’s erection, tongue licking at the slit, the blonde bucked up out of instinct, forcing his length down Louis throat. Louis sputtered slightly at the unexpected reaction but managed to take control by hollowing his cheeks, relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose.

Before long both boys had a rhythm, Louis would meet Niall’s small thrusts and hold him there for a few seconds before he would have to release and regain his breath. “ _fu-fuck_ ” Niall grumbled in that accent of his that seemed to get thicker during sex. Louis smirked around him, making Niall twitch knowing that the blonde was closer to being thrown over the edge.

Niall was fisting the sheets with white knuckles and lost the rhythm all together, completely abusing Louis throat. Fast but deep thrusts where hammering the back of the older boys throat, he knew that Niall was extremely close and was chasing his orgasm. “ _Lou, I-I’m clo-close_ ”. Louis ducked his head down on Niall and held it in place, the older boy could taste the steady flow of pre-come building up in his mouth. Niall was a hot sweaty mess, the tension starting to build in his stomach forming a small familiar knot in his stomach and groin he knew all to well.

“ _Aaarrgh Lou_ ” Niall moaned hands flew to the feathery caramel hair and tugged as the blonde bucked up before shooting a generous load down the older boys throat, Louis still holding his head in place pulled Niall through his orgasm milking the remaining drops of Niall’s thick seed. Eyes filled with lust and pure bliss the Irish lad struggled to keep his eyes open, collapsed blissed out on the bed.

Louis feeling the younger boy start to go soft in his mouth pulled off Niall and smirked, before climbing up the bed to the dirty blonde and sealing their lips together sloppily, giving the blonde a taste of him self. Moaning at the taste, Louis pulled away “ _You always taste sweet_ ” Voice rough and raspy from the rough pace Niall had set. Louis fell to his side of the bed and pulled the smaller spent boy in to his ink stained chest, to shagged out to reply he simply smiled in to Louis chest while placing one of his small hands on Louis curvy hips. “ _Sleep tight love_ ” was the last thing the blonde heard before being embraced tighter in to Louis arms and falling in to a dream filled bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but I loved writing the first chapter a lot and tried to write a second chapter and came up with that :) hope you liked it :* thank you! 
> 
> As ever comments like etc are appreciated, anything you think i can improve on please let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hopefully if you all like this one I may have a go at writing a small fanfic.
> 
> Ive taken the comments on board and amended accordingly, I'm really useless when it comes to spelling so if you think you spot something let me know? I do run it through word but it doesn't always pick it up.


End file.
